Everything
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina makes a sacrifice to save the one she loves the most.


**Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: "Regina dies (how is up to you), when she is in the EF with grown-up Henry".**

**As if it's not obvious, major character death ahead.**

"_All I have is Henry, and I am not about to lose him because he is __**everything**__."_

Regina's words echo in her head as she looks down at her son. The winds are wild and she knows they're running out of time. She nearly lost him when he was 11 years old and now, here they are again 17 years later.

That sentiment is still true. She cannot lose her son.

But she also isn't about to let Drizella win.

Love means making a true sacrifice. Robin taught her that.

"I'm not going to cast this curse," she says. Her eyes don't leave Henry as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Then you're going to lose your son," Drizella taunted. "Your grandchild will grow up without a father. Just like he did."

"No, she won't."

Regina reaches into her chest and removes her heart. She ignores the pain, staring down at the throbbing organ in her hands. It's not pure and she knows it. But she also knows that's not necessary to transfer a heart. She's seen it done before. Ella stares at her, mouth agape.

"Regina!" Zelena yells from her spot. "Don't."

"Zelena, a long time ago you risked your life for the good of your daughter. In fact, you've done it twice. You know more than anyone this is necessary."

Zelena's eyes are wide, but she doesn't put up a fight. Instead, she drops down to her knees and takes Regina's heart from her.

"You're abandoning your son," Drizella snarls.

Regina finally meets her former student's eyes. "No," she whispers. "I'm saving him."

Regina removes the preservation spell from her son, the same one she enchanted his heart with in Neverland. She swore that no one would take it again.

"I have to break a promise to you, Henry," she whispers. "And I'm sorry."

She removes his heart and finds it isn't as it once was. It's turning black, nearly completely covered. Regina knows this isn't from misdeeds like her own. No, it's the poison.

Zelena takes Henry's heart from her and Regina cradles her own in her hands. It's not free from the sins she committed, but it's got the light from when she combined hers and the Queen's. Henry will make it grow lighter, just as she did when he was placed in her arms.

Her lips brush against his sweaty forehead for the final time. She puts her heart into his chest and at the same time, Zelena puts Henry's into her own. She knows it's the only way it will work. A heart for a heart. A life for a life.

Regina falls back against the concrete. She feels weaker. Henry's voice is distant as he shoots up from his spot and rushes towards her. His finger tips slip through hers and she can faintly hear "Mama".

"I love you," she's able to make out. "More than you'll ever know."

Henry's feet drag across the grass. A bouquet of roses is clutched in his hands. He has this routine for 7 years now.

God, has it really been that long?

The grave is simple, but beautiful. Regina's name is etched in it carefully. Tulips that Alice grew surround the stone. Henry moves the flowers he put there last time and replaces them with the roses.

Dropping to his knees, he lets out a slight groan. He's not as young as he used to be.

"Hey Mom," he whispers. "Today's Lucy's birthday. In a couple of hours, we'll head to Tiana's castle and she'll have her quinces." Henry shuts his eyes. "She grew up too fast."

He's a father of a very precocious teenager. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I remember you used to tell me that if I didn't stop growing, you'd stick me in the freezer." Henry chuckles, shaking his head. "I'd laugh, but now I get it. I'm sorry for rolling my eyes whenever you wanted to take my height or picture. I understand now."

He tracks Lucy's height the same in the cabin. She used to love it, now she squirms and can't wait until it's over.

"_She'll get it one day,"_ he can picture his mom saying.

Henry sighs. "I wish you could be here. This celebration means so much to Ella, because she never got one. You didn't either, though." He shakes his head. "I know you'd be here, just as proud of the rest of us for the beautiful young woman she'd turn out to be."

Tears prick his eyes.

"But I almost didn't get to see it. I almost didn't get to watch all of those moments with her. But thanks to you…" His hand goes over his chest, where he can feel the beating heart. "I got to have my daughter's childhood. I got to have so many amazing years with my wife, our family. And I don't know how to ever thank you enough for that."

He thinks of what happened after Regina's sacrifice. It was all a blur. Zelena, Hook and Ella using their various skills to take out the coven, Gothel and Drizella. Henry stayed knelt by his mother's side, attempting true love's kiss.

But there had already been enough sacrifices that night.

"Alice and Robin are married now too," he continues. "Hook got to walk Alice down the aisle, just like he always wanted. They've made you a great-aunt, too."

Gothel's death had undid all her evil on the world. Including the curse on their hearts.

Henry rubs his finger over the rose petals. "I miss you, Mom. Every day. You never leave my mind."

He sits up straight, shoulders back.

"_Posture is self-respect."_

"I better get going. Everyone's waiting on me so we can head to the castle. Don't wanna be late." He feels a tear fall down his cheek. "That was always your thing."

He kisses his palm and presses it against the center of the grave.

"I'll come back soon. I love you."

As Henry walks away, he swears he can hear his mom whispering to him.

"_I love you too, my little prince."_


End file.
